Infinite Life
by Kelanix 99
Summary: Naruto mengalami perpindahan dimensi. Didimensi ini Naruto tidak pernah meninggalkan dunia. Dia membuat suatu konsep hidupnya sendiri untuk melewati rasa bosan, Dia menentukan kapan dia akan mati dan mengawali hidupnya lagi seiring dengan perkembangan zaman. Dia tahu pasti ada tujuannya dia pindah dimensi. Dia harus bertahan sampai takdir datang.


**Assalamu'alaikum**

**Hi, Minna !**

**Wah sudah lama sekali aku tidak membuat cerita di sini.**

**Bukannya apa - apa, Aku ada masalah pribadi dan beberapa hambatan untuk mengunjungi FFN lagi.**

**Setidaknya aku telah kembali dengan konsep baru dipikiranku, namun aku masih belum tahu apakah Fic kali ini bisa membuatku berkembang.**

**Untuk yang mempertanyakan Fic Samurai no Shinobi : The Legend of Shirayuki Nakata, i'm sorry i was stuck. Ya, it isn't good. Aku punya konsep yang bagus dengan Fic itu, namun kendalaku adalah Proses dari kekuatan Shirayuki ( Naruto ) dan apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kekuatan itu. Untuk yang ingin Fic itu berlanjut. Do'akan saya semboga cepat sembuh #Emangnya sakit? :v**

**Dan Fic ini adalah hal baru dalam konsep itu. Mungkin judulnya memang mirip dengan Fic " Infinite Loops " Milik 'rifuki' senpai, itu karena ada konsep dari sana yang ku ambil, bukan tanpa alasan, dan juga itu tidak akan membuat fic ini sama denggan milik 'rifuki' senpai hehehe.**

**So, Enjoy the Fic.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**" Kelanix - 99 "**

* * *

Sebuah hembusan angin malam ditengah perkotaan. Menghembuskan surai kuning yang tengah melewati keramaian kota. Dia melewati setiap orang dan bagian-bagian kota, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memotong jalan menjuju sebuah gang yang cukup gelap. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Dia mempersiapakan sebuah alat penerangan yang diikatkan di kepalanya. Setelah selesai dengan persiapannya dia memasuki gang itu. Mungkin normal jika dia merasa takut di gang segelap itu, tapi dia tahu dia bukan manusia biasa. Setengah jalan dia menapaki jalur gang, dia melihat dua kaki manusia berlumuran darah yang muncul dari balik sbuah tong sampah besar.

Tanpa merasa takut pria bersurai kuning itu melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat. Terdengar suara air liur dan kunyahan yang sangat nyaring dari balik tong sampah itu, itu tak membuatnya bergeming sedikitpun dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan akhirnya dia dapat melihat apa yang ada di balik tong sampah itu. Seorang wanita yang tak tampak seperti manusia dengan mulut yang berlumuran darah dan beberapa daging segar yang menyangkut ditaring panjangnya. Tentu Pria itu tahu pasti apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Tanpa rasa takut Pria itu mendekat tak memperdulikan mayat yang ada disamping Wanita aneh itu.

Wanita itu berdiri dengan sikap mempertahankan diri, sementara Lelaki bersurai kuning itu mendekat dengan cepat. Wanita itu membulatkan mata sebelum akhirnya menutup sesaat setelah melihat layangan tangan dari si Pria. Tapi bukan rasa sakit yang dia terima, melainkan sebuah pelukan dari Pria tersebut.

" Kasihan sekali, kau pasti sangat kesepian ." Ucap pria itu ditengah pelukan. Wanita itu kaget membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan kata-kata si Pria itu. Dia mendorongnya dengan keras hingga Pria itu terbang menabrak dinding.

" Bicara apa kau? Kau tidak akan mengerti apapun! Aku adalah iblis liar, aku tidak perlu yang namanya teman, aku tidak kesepian! Bagiku semuanya adalah makanan. Aku adalah makhluk yang tak punya hati! " Bantah wanita itu. Pria itu bangun dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor karena terjatuh. Dia memberikan senyuman santai seolah tabrakan dengan dinding bata tidak terasa sakit baginya.

" Kau, iblis liar yang tidak punya hati ya? Lalu kenapa kau begitu nyaman untuk dipeluk? " Ucap Pria itu. Ini adalah pertanyaan teraneh yang pernah didengar oleh iblis liar didepannya. Dia menjadi bingung sendiri. Dalam pikirannya sekarang dia menganggap bahwa pria di depannya sebagai orang mesum. Tapi, jika dia manusia kenapa dia tidak takut padanya sama sekali? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tetap saja dia menganggap aneh pria itu.

" Apa kau bilang? Dasar lelaki mesum! Heaaa... " Ucap wanita itu sembari berlari mendekat untuk menyerang. Dia melancarkan pukulan tangan kiri kewajah Pria itu. Dengan sigap Pria itu menghindar kesamping kiri dari wanita itu, " Otak kotoran! Heaa... " Tidak menyerah, wanita itu mencoba dengan tangan kanannya dan sedikit memutar badan untuk mendapatkan jangkauan pada Pria itu. Pria itu masih sigap dan menghindar ke samping kiri dengan sudut yang lebih besar, " Jangan menghindar mesumm! Heaa... " Ucap wanita iblis itu kemudian kembali melancarkan pukulan dan tendangah yang diarahkan pada Pria itu. Namun, Pria itu hanya menghindar kesamping kiri dengan membuka jarak yang lebih lebar dari hindaran sebelumnya, sementara Wanita iblis itu melakukan serangan dengan teknik pukulan yang bervariasi atau bisa dibilang mengada-ada. Dan semakin lama wanita itu gagal semakin besar pula sudut putaran wanita itu. Sampai akhirnya dia harus berputar 360 derajat penuh untuk melancarkan serangan pada Pria itu, bukannya keberhasilan yang dia dapatkan melainkan kakinya yang kacau dan membuatnya terjatuh sendiri. " Aw...waau...waa... adu duh "

BRUK!

Pria yang sedari tadi hanya menghindar itu hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya, sambil berjongkok dia berniat menolong wanita iblis itu. " Hehehe... kau tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Pria itu sambil menodorkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu wanita itu berdiri. Sementara wanita itu terbangun, dia terkejut dengan sodoran tangan dari Pria itu. Hatinya berkata untuk menerima tangan itu, Wanita iblis itu menerima tangan itu. Diapun berdiri dengan bantuan tangan yang agak lebih kasar dari kulit tangannya itu. Setelah dia berdiri, dapat dengan jelas dia melihat wajah berkulit Tan dan Mata biru cerah dengan surai kuning mempesona milik pria tersebut dan juga jaket oranye yang cerah membalut dirinya dalam kedinginan malam. Bukan hanya wanita iblis itu yang mengagumi fisik dari Pria itu. Namun, Pria itu juga terkejut dengan apa yang Tuhan pertemukan dengannya. Seorang wanita manis dengan pipi yang memerah, dan surai kuning panjangnya yang menambah keanggunan wanita iblis itu.

Pria itu cepat tersadar dari lamunannya, dia melihat pakaian wanita iblis itu hanya memakai daster ungu yang lusuh dan berceceran darah. Lalu dia melihat tangan dan kaki wanita itu bersisik hijau, namun tak sampai meluas pada anggota tubuh yang lainnya. Dia sekarang sadar dan dapat menyimpulkan sesuatu yang menarik dari wanita iblis itu. Pria itu tersenyum manis, dia mengais lengan dari wanita iblis liar itu yang membuat wanita itu tersadar dari lamunannya terhadap Pria itu.

" Kau, kau tidak perlu seperti itu untuk menerima kenyataan, setidaknya tidak akan seperti itu lagi. " Ucap Pria itu dengan tersenyum. Wanita iblis itu hanya membalas dengan tatapan bingung kepada Pria itu, " Kau berkata bahwa kau tidak punya hati. Tapi, buktinya kau tidak berubah menjadi iblis liar sepenuhnya, berbeda dengan iblis-iblis liar lainnya. Kau membuktikan bahwa masih ada harapan yang suci di dalam hatimu dan kau mempercayainya." Ucap Pria itu kembali. Wanita itu terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu. Dia tertunduk, dia menitikan air mata.

" Tapi, aku telah memakan manusia. Aku memang telah menjadi Iblis liar. " Ucap wanita itu dengan nada ketidak percayaan pada dirinya. Pria itu tersenyum kembali padanya.

" Ini bukan tentang apa yang kau lakukan malam ini, tapi ini tentang apa yang telah kau buktikan padaku sekarang. Wujud Iblis liarmu tak menyebar, itu menandakan bahwa kau masih punya harapan yang suci di dalam hatimu. Lagipula, itu bukan manusia lagi, itu hanya mayat. Dari tulang-tulangnya yang retak kukira dia hanya bunuh diri dari atas bangunan itu dan tidak mungkin juga kuku di tanganmu dapat menimbulkan lukan seperti itu. Itu artinya kau masih menahan dirimu untuk membunuh karena kau masih punya hati." Ucap Pria itu. Tak lama, wanita itu menunjukan wajah terkejut yang sangat cerah. Matanya memancarkan sinar yang telah redup lama hilang darinya.

" B – benarkah... ? " Tanya wanita iblis itu dengan nada penuh harapan.

" Aku tidak berbohong padamu. Jika kau ingin melihat harapanmu lebih jauh lagi. Ikutlah denganku. Akan kutunjukan bahwa kau bisa menjadi harapan yang terwujud. Lagipula, kemampuan bertarung dan kontrol kekuatanmu masih kurang. Buktinya sekali dorong kau bisa membuatku terbang ke dinding. Tadinya aku ingin menggendongmu, tapi punggungku rasanya sakit sekali. " Ucap Pria itu. Wanita iblis itu bingung denganya. Apa arti dari ucapan pria tersebut? Apakah...

" Ayo, genggam tanganku dan kita pulang ke rumah. Kau tidak mau kedinginan disini kan ? Ucap pria itu dengan senyuman tulus sambil mendahului langkah dari wanita iblis liar.

Wanita itu terkagum dengan ucapan Pria tersebut. Diapun berlari dan menggenggam tangan Pria itu dengan kebahagiaan. Dia sangat merindukan kata itu. Kata dimana kenangan bersama orang terdekatnya dahulu. Kata ' Pulang ' adalah kata-kata pembius baginya saat ini.

Merekapun melangkah bersama saling berdekatan di jalanan gang yang gelap dan sepi. Wanita iblis itu bertanya. " Nee-san, bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu? "

" Hm? Kenapa tidak. Lagipula aku memang lebih tua darimu kan?" Ucap Pria itu. Wanita iblis itu terlihat puas dengan jawabanya.

" Hei Nee-san, aku belum mengenal Nee-san loh. Tapi sebagai imoutou yang lucu ini akan memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu padamu. Namaku, Mio Motonari-desu. Aku suka baju- baju yang bagus dan aku tidak suka kecoa. Cita-citaku ingin menjadi Idola. " Ucap wanita iblis itu dengan nada ceria. Tentu saja, iblis itu masih sangat muda. Sekitar 10 sampai 12 tahun umurnya. Sangat menyedihkan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang bahwa dia adalah seorang iblis liar.

" Mio ya, nama yang bagus. Ya, namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Kamu masih belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui apa yang ku suka dan hal yang tak ku suka juga tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Cita-citaku juga kau tidak perlu tahu. "

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Bagaimana ceritanya, cukup membuatmu penasaran kan ? Aku harap begitu. Walaupun cukup pendek juga hehe.**

**Sekedar Informasi. Disini Naruto tidak memiliki kekuatan Juubi, ini terkait dalam cerita masa lalu Naruto di Fic ini. Naruto di Fic ini menggunakan kekuatan Iblis Mouryou. Disini juga Naruto masih tetap manusia, hanya saja dengan kekuatan iblis, Kekuatan Mouryou (Kritik jika saya salah menulis) juga telah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Naruto. Untuk alasannya, ada di beberapa chap kedepan. Aku akan menulis dalam profile nya berikut :**

**Nama : Naruto Uzumaki**

**Usia : 24 tahun, hanya lulusan Highschool ( Tidak melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi )**

**Kekuatan : Iblis Mouryou, membentuk pasukan abadi ( : Rising Dark Troopers), mempengaruhi pikiran orang dengan menyentuh orang itu ( : Mind Manipulation ), biasanya proses lebih cepat jika menyentuh kepalanya. Membuat mayat hidup (Revive The dead), bukan dia menghidupkan orang mati, tapi mayat yang diberi chakra Mouryou dan sedikit manipulasi pikiran. Untuk kekuatan destruktif, Fire : Menembakan api ungu, disini Aku buat api ungu adalah api yang berada 1 lvl dibawah api amaterasu dan diatas api biru. Dragon Heads : Memunculkan kepala kepala naga, seperti yang terjadi di movienya. Ini bukanlah kekuatan sepenuhnya dari Naruto, karena ada tingkatan selanjutnya yang berhasil dikembangkan olehnya. Juga disini Naruto dapat melakukan senjutsu kecuali memanggil katak.**

**Untuk Mio Motonari, sebenarnya dia adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto dahulu kala. Namun Naruto tidak tahu dab Mio juga tidak tahu dirinya dan Naruto.**

**I hope you are enjoy it Guys, Rev or Flame ? better Rev.**

**Assalamu'alaikum**


End file.
